Kids' WB Magazine
Kids' WB Magazine is an American children's magazine based on Kids' WB, being published by DC Comics since June 30th, 2008. Contents *Main/cover story *Comics *Side stories *Sweepstakes *Puzzles and optical illusions Kids' WB Comics By tradition, most of the stories presented in the magazine are based on Warner Bros.' preexisting properties (such as Looney Tunes, Scooby-Doo, Yogi Bear, Wacky Races, Teen Titans Go! and Collin the Speedy Boy), although exclusive stories are also featured on it as well. The exclusives are down below. * /League of Healthiness/ - A league of healthy food heroes protect the city of Foodtopia from a group of junk food villains. * /Fantasy Wrestling Federation/ - Fantastical creatures fight it out in the professional ranks. * /Raptors on Jobs/ - Six velociraptors have been hired for jobs, and things start to get crazy for them. * Bad Girls Academy * /Oliver the Orca/ - An orca named Oliver gets into weird situations while meeting new friends and enemies. * /Ghost Hunters For Hire/ - Three ghost hunters get hired to hunt ghosts. * /My Friend Lives Under a Bed/ - A tween girl befriends a bed bug-like monster who has been living in the house (specifically under a bed) since a few decades ago and have rather weird adventures together. * /Dook/ - A tiny alien named Dook travels from planet to planet to attempt to cause an invasion, but usually fails miserably. * /Detective Right/ - a detective solves odd mysteries. * /Ned and Joe/ - Two brothers named Ned and Joe, a nerd and a jock, spend their lives in high school, going through various situations. * /Jamar: Time Freezer/ - After finding a strange device that can freeze time, a teenager named Jamar decides to use it to get his way through stuff. * /Drawerama/ - A little brother and sister find a strange sketchbook and soon discover that they can draw anything to life. Issues 2000s # TBD - 6/30/2008 - TBD # TBD # TBD # TBD # TBD # TBD # TBD # TBD # TBD # TBD # TBD # TBD # TBD # TBD # TBD # TBD # TBD # TBD # TBD 2010s # TBD # TBD # TBD # # Alice Gehabich, Runo Misaki & Julie Makimoto are pregnant - 5/13/2012 - TBD # # # # Kids' WB's Biggest Premiere - 09/02/2012 - TBD # Welcome to Kids' WB the most extreme theme park studio on Earth - 09/10/2012 # # Interview with the directors of the new Howler movie, Top Ten DC Movies and more - 10/16/2019 - The issue TBD. # Kids' WB finally premieres, Scooby Trailer Drops and more - 11/20/2019 - TBD # ideas?, TBD and more - 12/18/2019 - TBD # Interview with the CTSB movie crew and cast members, Toonmania, Dastardly and Muttley back in action and more - 01/15/2020 - TBD # TBD - 02/19/2020 - TBD # TBD - 03/18/2020 - TBD # TBD - 04/15/2020 - TBD # HBO Max releases, to Scooby and more - 05/20/2020 - TBD #''TBD'' - 06/17/2020 - TBD Posters Mascots The mascots of the magazine are Ollie, a cool skater dude, and Wendy, a beautiful female genie. They appear mainly to separate the segments of the magazine and appear throughout the magazine with commentary. Trivia * Category:Magazines Category:DC Comics Category:Kids' WB Category:2008 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's ideas Category:Mason Brands' ideas